


Happy Anniversary

by zandrocreates



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cum Swallowing, Cumshots, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is 18, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Tony Stark Has A Big Dick, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: Peter crawls back into his father's embrace, the two lightly hugging each other. "I'm sorry your anniversaries are always a bust, Dad."Tony gently caresses Peter's arm. "It's okay Petey-Pie... I'm already feeling better spending time with you."Peter looks up at his father. "Yeah?""Of course I do, my love. I always love spending time with my baby."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Happy Anniversary

Peter was awoken by the light knocks at his door. His eyes fluttered open, his vision adjusting to the dim light from his nightlight. He looked towards his door, his father's silhouette standing at the doorframe. His dad enters his room, quietly closing the door behind him as he makes his way to Peter's bed. Peter scoots over, making some room for Tony who slides in next to his son. Peter sits up, both their backs against the bedframes as Peter leans his head against Tony's shoulder, Tony wrapping an arm around his son. 

Peter snuggles up against his father, the faint smell of champagne filling his nose. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Petey-Pie." Tony says, bending lower to leave a kiss atop Peter's head.

"How was dinner?" Peter asks, closing his eyes as he lays against his dad.

"Uh, it was alright." Tony responds as he scratches the back of his head.

Peter sits up at that response, looking at his dad. "Why just alright?" He asks, a pout forming as he looks up at Tony.

Tony smiles at his son, leaning in to kiss away the pout on his face. He brushes the hair out of Peter's face, staring at his big brown eyes. "You know how your mom is on our anniversary dates... I never feel like she appreciates what I'm trying to give her."

Peter nods at his dad's words. "Yeah... I remember you telling me that... I'm sorry."

Tony chuckles at his son's apology. "Peter, you have nothing to apologize for. It's just the way your mom is. " Tony trails one hand over Peter's shoulder and down to his hand where Peter obliges, opening his hand so they can grasp each other.

"I know, I just..." Peter looks away from his father, unable to finish the sentence. "Is she asleep?" He asks.

"Yeah... she's out cold. You know she loves her champagne." Tony ends with a light chuckle, Peter joining in.

Peter crawls back into his father's embrace, the two lightly hugging each other. "I'm sorry your anniversaries are always a bust, Dad."

Tony gently caresses Peter's arm. "It's okay Petey-Pie... I'm already feeling better spending time with you."

Peter looks up at his father. "Yeah?"

"Of course I do, my love. I always love spending time with my baby."

The words _my love_ and _my baby_ tugs at Peter's heart and he can't help himself when he leans up to kiss his father, the two of them moaning softly into the other's mouth. Tony only ever calls Peter those pet names, his mom only ever being called by her first name by Tony. It makes Peter feel special knowing that his father seems him as worthy for such affectionate names. It makes his heart flutter every time, especially since Tony only ever calls him that in private.

Tony places his hands on Peter's waist, moving Peter to lay on top of him. He can feel his son growing hard through his sweatpants and he moans into Peter's mouth, his son taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tony's eyes widen, shocked at the sudden action. 

Peter feels his father pull away from the kiss. "Wow, Peter... that's a little new for you."

Peter instantly blushes and looks away. He stammers out, "Uh, yeah, s-sorry... I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have done that."

Tony grabs Peter's chin, and makes Peter look at him. "Hey, there's nothing to apologize for... just surprised is all."

Peter bites his lip. "Oh... Did you like it?"

Tony smiles at his son. "Loved it."

They return to kissing, this time, Tony taking the initiative to stick his tongue into Peter's mouth. His son moans into his mouth and bites his lower lip lightly. Tony smiles against the kiss, enjoying his son's enthusiasm. He can feel Peter's hands snake towards his biceps where they rest, gently gripping at the hard muscle that forms there. 

"You like that my love?" Tony asks when he pulls away.

"Uh-huh... you're strong." Peter sits up, his butt now properly aligned with his father's lap.

"Helps me to protect the ones I love." Tony responds, leaving a chaste kiss on Peter's cheek.

Peter preens at the word _love_. "I love you too, Dad."

They embrace each other once more. Peter loves the warmth that radiates off of Tony's body, it comforts him. He breathes in his father's scent, feeling even more comforted by the cologne that Tony is wearing.

"You're wearing the cologne I gave you?" Peter asks, keeping his face snuggled against Tony's chest.

Tony plays with Peter's brown curls. "You know I cherish everything you give me."

Peter's heart flutters again. "I know that... but you wore it while out with Mom?"

Tony is silent for a moment. He moves his hand to the small of Peter's back where he caresses it. "I... I wanted to think of you while I was out with her."

Peter doesn't know how to respond. He's known that his father hasn't been in love with his mother long before they began their secret relationship. He's always hoped that one day his father might divorce her, and the two could live alone together, but now that his father was thinking of while out with his mother, he could only hope that it meant what he thought.

"My love, is it okay that I said that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah... it is... I just..."

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, my love."

Peter sits up and looks at his father. "Do you love me?"

Tony smiles at that. "You know I do."

Peter blushes. "But... do you love me more than... Mom?"

Tony's features soften at his son's question. They looks into each other's eyes for a few moments. Peter waits expectantly. Tony grabs both of Peter's hands and says, "Yes."

Peter can't help but smile as he pounces on his father. He kisses his father fervently, tracing his hands up and down his father's body. They moan together, Tony growling lowly at his son. Peter lightly humps against his father, Tony's hands travelling down to Peter's waist, gripping it softly. Tony growls each time Peter thrusts forward, his son's dick rubbing up against his own growing erection.

"You're so big, Dad... I can feel it..." Peter lets out breathlessly.

Tony chuckles. "I think you're just small, my love."

It was true. Even at 18 Peter was considered to be small, especially in comparison to his father. Tony could easily lift Peter in his arms, often carrying him around the house bridal style. Even now, laying against his father, Peter could feel his father's hands easily wrap around his waist and it made him feel safe. He was so lithe and lean where his father was bulky and muscular.

"Can I see it?" Peter asks coyly. He has never seen it, the both of them trying to keep it above the waist for so long. But in this moment, feeling the intense love that they have for each other, Peter was emboldened to finally see it.

"Uh... sure, sure. Of course you can see it, Petey." Tony moves his son to the side, reaching for his belt and opens his pants. He looks towards Peter, waiting for his son's reaction when he finally sees the dick that made him. He isn't disappointed, his son's eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he lays his eyes on his father's dick. "What do you think?"

Peter sets his hand around the base of it, Tony's dick too girthy for Peter's fingers to properly wrap around it. He stares at it, the red tip staring back at him as it oozes pre-cum out of the slit. "It's uh... its big." Peter moves in closer, taking in the veins that run up and down the length of it. "Is it real?"

Tony laughs at him. "It's real." Tony looks as his son's eyes are filled with wonder and awe at his dick. "It's what made you, my love."

Peter breathes in the musk that it gives off. "Can I?" He asks, his small pink tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Tony ruffles Peter's hair. "If your mom won't, then by all means."

Peter doesn't waste a second and he instantly puts the tip into his mouth. Tony hisses at the sensation and grips at Peter's head. Peter tries to roll his tongue around the tip, but the girth of it makes it difficult to do so. Spurred on by his father's moans, Peter begins to descend onto the length, taking more and more of Tony into his mouth. Peter moans around the dick, creating more and more saliva to slick up his father.

"That's it, my love... just like that."

Peter smiles with the dick in his mouth, happy to please his father in such a way. He can feel his jaw begin to ache, but he pushes on further. He moves one hand to the base of it, stroking the length that he has not swallowed yet. His other hand works on his father's balls. He struggles to hold both in one hand so he just gently massages them, juggling them around. He can feel his spit leak out of the sides of his mouth, sliding down to rest at the best before continuing down onto Tony's balls. Peter tries to jerk his father at the same pace he has set for bobbing on the length, and the grip on his hair tightens, Tony letting out guttural moans.

"Fuck, Petey..." Tony moans out. "Tell me how you're already better than your mom."

Peter preens at the praise and wills himself to go further down on his father.

"Peter! Jeez, ah!" Tony gasps, feeling his son's lips make it pass half of his dick. "You keep that up then I'm gonna cum..." He breathes deeply trying his best to resist climax. "Haven't had this done to me in a long time."

Tony puts both hands at the back of Peter's head and pushes his son down, Peter inching closer and closer to the base. Peter coughs with each inch, spit flying everywhere, but his father doesn't let up. He can feel tears falling from his cheeks, but he continues to push onward. When he finally reaches the base, Peter closes his eyes, glad to finally have the entirety of his father in his mouth.

"There we go, my love... much more than your mom could ever take." Tony chuckles, comforting his son by caressing the back of his head. He looks down at his son, Peter looking up at him through teary brown eyes. Peter's once pink lips were now shiny red, stretching around Tony's girth to accommodate him. He throws his head back at the image, afraid he might cum if he continues to look at his son.

Peter pulls off from his father with a pop, replacing his mouth with his hand, jerking Tony off with his small hand. "Are you gonna cum, Dad?"

Tony is breathless. "Yeah... yeah... fuck, my love, gonna make me cum."

Peter giggles lowly at his father. He picks up the pace of his jerking, wet slapping echoing throughout the room. "Gonna shoot that sperm all over my face? Want to paint me?"

"Yeah, Petey..." Tony can feel his climax nearing as he tries to finish his thoughts. "Wanna paint your cute little face with my cum... want my love to see me cum."

Peter's breathing gets heavier, excited to see how much his father will shoot out. He leans down, anticipating his father's release. When he feels small spurts fall to his lips, he closes his eyes, and feels strings and strings of cum land on his face, landing on his eyebrows and lips. Tony lets out guttural moans as he sees Peter open his mouth, some cum falling into it. 

"Petey... baby... fuck..." Tony breathes out, trying to compose himself. Before he knows it, Peter has crawled back to his embrace, planting his lips on his father's once again. Peter eagerly swaps the cum in his mouth into Tony's and they moan into the kiss as the swap the cum with their tongues. Their breathing syncs up as they continue to kiss.

Peter is the first to pull away. They look into each other's eyes and Peter asks, "Was that good?"

Tony can't help but leave a trail of kisses on Peter's cheeks, the two giggling together. "More than good."

They share another kiss. When they pull away, a string of saliva connects them. Peter bites his lips and says, "Happy Anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Starker fic, so I hope you guys liked it! If you liked the fic, please leave a comment! I always like reading the comments to what I wrote, especially when you tell me what you liked about it.  
> Follow/Contact me on Tumblr @zandrocreates.tumblr.com!


End file.
